Unforgettable Memories
by thetwinklingstar
Summary: This is a collection of poems. . ShadXAmy. & yes, Sonic is ooc.
1. All About Me!

**This is the first poem of the journal that Amy wrote in between eternal Love and the sequel, The New Flame. The New Flame will be comming soon to a fanfiction near you. Anyway, please read and review because I worked very hard.**

Amy Rose,  
Pink, Kind-hearted, Feminine,  
Who loves Shadow, the setting sun, and springtime,  
Who feels spirited about the idea of marrying Shadow,  
Who needs love, nature, and alone time,  
Who gives money, friendship, and genorosity,  
Who fears that Sonic will kill Shadow, a rat infestation, and a broken heart,  
Who would like to see Rome,  
Who dreams of being with Shadow for all eternity,  
Aim 


	2. Friends

**How Amy describes how their friendships were in gradeschool. This is a free verse poem. Oh and just to tell you the first poem was a autobiographical poem and the third is also a free verse. **

Friends, friends, friends,  
They really have no end,  
Here's the lip gloss we all lend,  
Hearts we must fix and mend,  
Letter we all send,  
Twisted fates together we bend,  
Girls, girls, girls,  
Most of us have kawaii curls,  
When we're sick we all hurl,  
Love, love, love,  
Love like little doves,  
Do we try and shove,  
Or all we all above,  
Life,life,life  
It's as simple as sharpining a knife,  
Class,class,class  
There asre some to learn to catch bass,  
How much is your mass,  
Your a little Lass,  
With a lot of Sass,  
Forever, forever, forever,  
It takes like ever,  
Forever is forever,  
No matter what the weather,  
Time,time, time,  
I wouldnÕt waste it for a dime,  
Friends, friends, friends they really have no end. 


	3. Best Friends

** This poem is about Amy talking about how Cream is starting to betray her to be with Tails all the time. Little Fortune Cookie inspiried my by reading this one a few months ago. **

I thought we were best friends,  
Then I relized friends stick together 'til the end.

Where we went wrong I do not know,  
Whenever it was it never did show.

There's more to me than the eye can see,  
So why don't you just let me be.

Best friends are forever,  
No matter what the weather.

I've always cared for you,  
But all you've done is break my heart in two.

"I love you," I shout roughly,  
That's just not enough

I want you as a friend that's all,  
Though all you do is bawl.

E veryone dreams for friends like you who share,  
Friends who are honest and fair.

Friends who don't set friends on fire,  
Those are the friends who I admire.

If you are my friend you won't regret it,  
Not a mistake for one bit.

Always and forever we'll stay best friends,  
Just trust me because I'll be there until the end. 


	4. A Hedgehog named Sonic

** This is a poem that Amy wrote on a rainy day when she couldn't stop thinking about all the damage that Sonic had done to her heart. This is an ABC... Poem. Hope you enjoy and review. ** **A** hedgehog named Sonic,  
**B**elittles anyone in his path,  
**C**rushing dreams with his psychic powers,  
**D**espising Amy for loving Shadow,  
**E**rroneous, he made him self out to be by almost killing Shadow,  
**F**launting his running skills not caring who sees,  
**G**rueling people who make one itsy tiny remark about how mean he is,  
**H**alf-Hearted he is,  
**I**gnorance doesn't even begin to describe his tiny brain,  
**J**uggling between different girls and maybe even more than one at a time,  
**K**now-it-all but really a know-nothing  
**L**esser value he has compared to others,  
**M**adness I tell you that he disliked me that much,  
**N**ews-people seem to love him, but why I ask myself,  
**O**bligated to destroy him like he once did me I am greatly,  
**P**eanut-brained fool doesn't know who he's messing with,  
**Q**uickly I will devise I plan to stomp on his heart like he did mine,  
**R**avagely I shall do whatever it takes,  
**S**cantly it will be because I can't amount up to the damage,  
**T**echnologically advance my plan seems,  
**U**nresponsive it might be,  
**V**enomous thoughts racing through my mind,  
**W**hy has he done this to me,  
**X**eno to me that's all he could ever be,  
**Y**ahoo is something that describes him,  
**Z**onked out I am now because he has made me think dark thoughts, I need to rest... 


	5. The Heart

** This is a Cinquain Poem. **

Heart,  
Bravery, Emotion,  
Beating, Pumping, Breaking,  
Passion, Devotion, Admiration, Love  
Spirit


	6. When I'm with Shadow

**This is a Tanka Poem that Amy wrote about who else but Shadow.**

I reflect upon,  
the wind, the rain,the earth, and,  
all the elements because,  
when I am with Shadow I,  
can forget my cares forever


	7. I wish

**This is an I wish poem.**

I wish Shadow could defeat Robotnik once and for all,

I wish I could erase the past memories of Sonic,

I wish there was world peace,

I wish I didn't feel lonely though I have friends,

I wish I wasn't destined to fight Robotnik,

I wish I could give all the roses in the world to

Shadow,

I wish that people understood that money can't buy

happiness or love,

I wish Sonic realized that it's too late for me

anymore,

I wish I could watch the setting sun all day long.


	8. Why?

**This is a pretty bad haiku. I mean not bad as in content just I'm not all that good at writing huikus.So I hope you like it anyway.**

Memories I can't,  
Forget haunt me in moonlit,  
Silence, why must they?


End file.
